


All Night Long

by fujibutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John falls asleep webcamming and Dave leaves some dumb - cute - messages for him when he wakes up. Based off of Moeartea's headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conditioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conditioner/gifts).



> Based on Moeartea/grimCapitalist's headcanon on tumblr:
> 
> "sometimes john and dave have late-night conversations but john is really not a night owl at all and he usually ends up falling asleep at his keyboard and after a bit dave realizes that he stopped responding because he fell asleep and then he just kinda rolls his eyes but he's not really tired yet so he just decides to leave him some dumb (cute) messages for when he wakes up"
> 
> ***Remember to add an imaginary less than sign when you see a random 3.
> 
> Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Friday nights are your date nights. Sure it's a little hard with the two hour time difference, but he never fails to be online when you get on.

Granted it's a little corny- you both wear relatively nice clothes and eat dinner while in video chat then afterwards, you open up a tab for livestream and watch a movie together.

Sure it's not the most conventional way to have a date, but what can you do when you're fifteen, a thousand miles apart, two time zones away from each other- and totally, unironically head over heels in love?

Tonight was your turn to choose a movie and for once, you did _not_ choose Con Air- instead opting for a certain Disney cartoon featuring a ship full of fat people as well as everyone's favorite trash compacting robot and his hi-tech girlfriend.

After an hour or so of discussing the actual possibility of Wall-E coming true, you let out a loud yawn. One quick glance at the small analog clock at the corner of your screen reveals that it is no later than 11:30.

_"Tired already?"_

You laugh and wave him off, stifling another yawn. "Are you kidding? I could go all night!"

You can't see it through the laggy picture, but you just know that Dave is rolling his eyes. _"I'm not even going to comment on the sexual connotations of that previous statement had,"_ comes his voice through the speaker. It's a little scratchy, but you can attribute that to the shitty microphones.

"Fuck you Dave."

_"Sure. My place or yours?"_

Now it's your turn to roll your eyes. "Anyway..." and with that you carry in with your conversation. Soon though, you find ourself getting more tired- slurring your words and bumping into things (much like a certain Lalonde..). At some point, you knock a bottle of water (closed, thankfully) to the ground- causing it to roll to Narnia.

You scoot your rolly chair out and lean down to pick up the bottle, keeping your head above the desk because it just takes too much energy to bend your whole torso down. Yeah.

It's then that you realize just how damn comfortable the wood of your desk is. After disappearing for almost five minutes, you hear Dave call out for you. You would answer, but opening your mouth wild mean exerting effort... Yeah- no. You're not doing that.

You lazily raise one arm up- not knowing if it actually even shows on the camera- and wave a lazy good night to Dave before literally crashing on your desk.

You awake awake sometime in the early-to-mid morning general timeframe to the sun shining in your eyes. You sit up and gog- your neck hurts like shit! Probably because you fell asleep on the desk?

You jiggle the mouse and find a reflection of yourself on the screen. Shit. You must've fallen asleep webcamming with Dave and never turned it off.

You do just that and close your browser, opening up the blinking pesterChum app in the corner.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--   


TG: hey youre asleep  
 TG: wow its really cute when you think you waved goodbye  
 TG: i could barely see the tips of your fingers   
TG: really egbert   
TG: its like midnight there  
 TG: who do you think is 2 hours ahead of you  
 TG: guess a growing egbaby needs his sleep   
TG: let me sing you a lullaby   
TG: hush little egbaby dont say a word  
 TG: daveys gonna buy you a cool looking turd  
 TG: shit that sucked   
TG: nevermind you get no lullaby   
TG: sleep tight my sweet prince   
TG: i shall wake you from your slumber   
TG: with true loves kiss   
TG: but yeah   
TG: night bunbert  
 TG: my little buck tooth bunny   
TG: sweet dreams   
TG: lll talk to you later   
TG: ...  
 TG: 3   
TG: i love you

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

 

You feel a hot flush make its way onto your face along with a small smile. You click the little reply button at the bottom and begin typing.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

EB: see you later hummingbird!  
EB: the bunny has to eat   
EB: my tummy is making the rumblies that only hands can satisfy  
 EB: DAVE'S HANDS XB  
 EB: pff   
EB: i love you too :)

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--


End file.
